Smoke and Fire
by ClaraOOswald1995
Summary: Maya Mitchell has always been an outsider since first starting at Hogwarts. At first a reason was that she didn't belong in in her year, due to the fact that she is smart and dedicated– moving up a year even though she's the only fifteen year old in sixth year, but now she had to deal with an event which caused her whole of Gryffindor to hate her.
1. Chapter 1: Talented

**Spoiler warning: if you haven't read or watched the production of Cursed Child, do so before reading this fanfiction as it may contain spoilers. You have been warned. Also this is slowly building relationship between Albus and OC.**

Chapter 1: Talented

 _"Your talent determines what you can do. Your motivation determines how much you are willing to do. Your attitude determines how well you do it." - Lou Holtz, footballer_

 **Maya's Point of View**

Imagine being the only fifteen year old in class filled to the brim of sixth years – that's what my life is like. I have written permission from Professor McGonagall – the Headmistress and Hermione Granger – Minister of Magic to be in sixth year. In the beginning of my fourth year, I was asked by my head of house, if I was willing to skip fourth year and fast track onto fifth year (which is OWLs year so supposedly a tough year). I immediately accepted.

So after starting my classes, I was brutally stared by many of the fifth years and also fourth years – mostly Gryffindors. The other houses didn't seem to care (some did care, some were pretty horrible about it especially the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws) Slytherins didn't have a care in the world as they have Albus Potter – they would basically bully him. I only had a few classes in fifth year with him, but I wasn't keen on socialising with anyone which was fine by many of the professors of course. I avoided everyone since my friends in fourth year ditched me and I was all alone. No one bothered to speak with the 'nerdy' teenage girl who skipped a year. After receiving my OWLs, I was proud to say that I have all 'Outstandings' in basically all my classes – take that for dedication. I also received Prefect this year as well so I was pretty dedicated.

Today starts my new and (so called) improved life as a sixth year. I walked my usual route – avoiding eye contact every single Gryffindor student that didn't seem to notice me since the incident last year which involved a Red Cap and McGonagall's office. As I walked into my potions, I take my usual spot – by myself – nobody else apart from Slughorn was here. He nods to indicate my welcome as I unpacked my potions ingredients. After about five minutes, the classroom filled with students – some from Gryffindor, a few from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw (immediately I notice the brutal stares from the Gryffindors, the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws) and five from Slytherin. I see the students quickly finding their seats as I continued looking down at my work, hoping that none of the sixth years notice me. I knew they wouldn't notice me because mainly they would avoid me like the plague.

"I'm going to see if Rose needs a partner," I heard a boy say.

"Sure," I heard another boy say. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I felt someone brush beside me as they sat down. "Hey, is it alright if I sit here?" I looked up to see the boy. He is pale and has dark brown hair and piecing green eyes. Immediately, I knew immediately that he is Albus Potter. I nodded as he removes his potion kit as I looked back down at my potion textbook.

"Alright, sixth years," Slughorn says. "Today, you'll be working in partners." I heard a few students cheer, some didn't know how to react but I groaned. I heard Albus groaned as well. 'Great,' I thought. 'Just great. Just when I thought my life would get better.' "I expect you all to work very hard. Please turn to page 393 to see what potion you'll be making."

I turned to page 393 as I looked at the potion that we would be making – it looked as if it is one of the hardest potions I'll ever make – of course it would be hard to make this sort of potion even when looking at the ingredients list. "Are you ready to start?" he asks me. I looked up again. I wasn't prepared to become more social as I nodded. "Great."

We both started doing the potion together as Slughorn monitored us. As soon as two hours were up, he tests our potions – the winners will get Liquid Luck. "Ah, Maya and Albus," he says, walking up to our potion. My partner is Albus Potter - one of the most hated students at Hogwarts and yet I didn't realise until now. He puts a leaf in our potion as it dissolves. I looked over to see if the boy was happy with the result. He seemed he was. "Well done, Maya and Albus . The clear winners by a long shot. Here are your prizes." He hands us Liquid Luck as I see my fellow Gryffindors looking disappointed. I walked back to my table to collect my things and to get ready to head back to the Gryffindor Dormitory.

As I combine my belongings together, not focusing on the people around me, I felt a brush of someone's robe again as they too sit down combining their belongings. "Sorry," Albus says, as I looked up giving him a small smile. I didn't want to be rude or anything, anyway I was used to giving people small smiles as they walked past because I acknowledge their existence.

"No, it's fine," I said, in a small voice as I wasn't used to speaking.

"Albus," a boy calls out. "Are you coming or what?" I smiled as I stood up from my stool gathering my stuff together as I headed off to the Gryffindor Dormitory.


	2. Delay

Hey guys,

Sorry if you are all expecting another update, but there will be no updates for a while. My computer is fried because I spilt some water on it when I found a DVD that I've been searching for - for ages, so there will be no updates until it is fixed, sorry. But I'm writing this from my iPad and I don't like writing fanfics on my iPad.

Also ive decided to not update Wildisde anymore. I'll try and write more, but I can't garnetee that it will be updated.

Thank you for reading my fanfics so far.

From ClaraOOswald1995


End file.
